<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Temper tantrum by ChopinWorshipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756318">Temper tantrum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper'>ChopinWorshipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, a smol angry gremlin, hyde is too smol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hyde vs bookshelf.<br/>Spoiler alert: the bookshelf wins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll, Edward Hyde/Gabriel John Utterson, Henry Jekyll/Gabriel John Utterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Temper tantrum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyde felt like he was standing in front of a tower and not a shelve.</p><p>It reminded him of how small he really was and he didn't like it. Even though he was standing on a foot stool, he couldn't reach the top shelve to retrieve the book he needed.</p><p>Why couldn't he be as tall as Jekyll? The blond could easily reach up to the top shelve with his 6,2ft!</p><p>Speaking of the old devil, he was currently laughing in his head.</p><p>“<em>Can't reach the top shelve?”</em>, Jekyll snickered, <em>“I'm sorry for that, I really am!”</em></p><p>“No, you're not!”, Hyde grumbled. “You fucking arsehole. <em>You</em> can laugh. When someone is being a prat to <em>you</em>, all you need to do is stand up and glare down at them and they back off!”</p><p>Jekyll retorted: <em>“Well, your very presence scares people into not even coming near you, unless they're too horny to care.”</em></p><p>“Horny for effeminate men, who look like underage boys”, the brunette specified and grimaced. “They're lucky I'm twenty. And that I like to fuck.”</p><p>“<em>That's true- HYDE, LOOK OUT!”</em></p><p>“Wha- FUCK!!!”</p><p>Suddenly he slipped and before he knew it, he had hit his forehead on the bookshelf and was making painful acquaintance with the wooden floor.</p><p>“Ow …”, he whimpered.</p><p>Strange how falling from a foot stool was more painful than a brawl in a shoddy Soho pub.</p><p>Hyde heard the familiar zoom from the mirror and in a second, Jekyll's corporeal form was crouching down next to him.</p><p>“<em>Oh my god, Edward! How bad is it, let me check!”</em></p><p>Hyde needed a moment to regain the breath the fall had knocked out of him.</p><p>Then he groaned softly: “Hit my head … and I think I'll …”</p><p>Before he could finish his sentence, a mass of books suddenly fell on top of him, making him and the blond scream in shock.</p><p>Jekyll got the books off him and helped him up, fretting over him all the while.</p><p>Normally the brunette would have like this, but he was in pain and a seriously bad mood. It became even worse, when he looked up and saw that the book he had needed was still on the top shelf.</p><p>Alright.</p><p>Now he was angry.</p><p>The stupid book hadn't even had the decency to fall down like EVERY OTHER BOOK ON THE SHELF!!!</p><p>Hyde let out a yell of frustration.</p><p>Jekyll attempted to calm him down: “<em>Hyde, I could get the book for you if you w-”</em></p><p>But before he could end his proposal, the tiny brunette grabbed the books lying on the floor and furiously threw them around.</p><p>“<em>Hyde! Not the books!”</em>, the blond protested.</p><p>Hyde gave him a death glare and flung the last book against a wall.</p><p>“NOT THE BOOKS, YOU SAY??? ALRIGHT, THEN I'LL JUST THROW EVERYTHING ELSE!!!”, Hyde shrieked and flipped over a table, causing everything that had been on it to break or spill all over the floor.</p><p>Jekyll sweatdropped.</p><p>Then Hyde threw a chair against the door, which caused one of its legs to break, and sat down on the floor, pouting like a 4-year-old.</p><p>Jekyll was towering above him with folded arms and a frown on his face.</p><p>“<em>How old did you say you are?”</em>, the older man questioned.</p><p>“Shut up!”, Hyde hissed and pouted some more.</p><p>Before they could argue some more, the door opened and Utterson came in.</p><p>“Excuse me, but is everything alright? I heard a commotion and – what in the world happened here?!”</p><p>With wide eyes he regarded the mess in the room, until his eyes fell on Hyde, who was still pouting on the floor.</p><p>“Edward”, the black-haired man said slowly, “What happened here?”</p><p>Hyde puffed his cheeks and muttered: “I couldn't reach that book on the top shelf even with a foot stool, slipped, fell to the floor and hurt myself and then almost all the books in the bookshelf fell on me, except for the one I need. Then I got angry and this happened.”</p><p>Utterson sighed and shook his head. Then he went over to the bookshelf, stepped onto the foot stool and took the book off the top shelf for him (even though the lawyer was a whole foot taller than Hyde, he still couldn't reach the top shelf easily without a stool either, which made the brunette feel just a little better).</p><p>Hyde beamed at him like a child opening his Christmas present, when he took the book from Utterson's hand.</p><p>“Alright, now that this is out of the way”, Utterson sighed, “We will clean up the mess you made here.”</p><p>“Noooo!”</p><p>“Yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>